


A Perfect Host

by rotombrator



Series: PokéSlut: Gloria [5]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Begging, Egg Laying, Eggpreg, Eggs, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, Humiliation, Moaning, Multiple Orgasms, Other, Oviposition, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pokephilia, Pregnancy, Psychic Abilities, Psychic Stimulation, Public Nudity, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shame, Shameless Smut, Stomach Bulging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:07:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21546532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rotombrator/pseuds/rotombrator
Summary: Gloria is helpless to fight against Orbeetle’s psychic powers, and becomes an unwilling incubator for the Bug Pokémon’s many growing Eggs.
Relationships: Iorubu | Orbeetle/Yuuri | Gloria
Series: PokéSlut: Gloria [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557874
Comments: 14
Kudos: 185





	A Perfect Host

**Author's Note:**

> I’m absolutely _thrilled_ by all the love my fics have gotten! I never expected this when I first started writing. A big thank you to everyone who read, commented, bookmarked, and gave kudos. I even have quite a few subscribers already! It means a lot.
> 
> Also, it seems Acid Armor is the most popular, which I didn’t expect! Maybe this fic will scratch some of those same itches? It does have more of a plot than the others, though (but still not much).

How had she ended up in this position? Gloria had no idea.

One moment she was exploring Giant’s Cap, not a care in the world. The next, she was sprawled out on the grass-covered ground, lying prone and completely helpless as a wild Orbeetle advanced on her.

Why didn’t she just get up, you ask? Well, it wasn’t that simple. She _couldn’t_. An unseen force kept her rooted to the ground, even the slightest movement requiring enough energy from her that it felt as though the Earth’s gravity had increased exponentially. She felt sluggish and so, so weak.

As she wracked her brain, trying to find some explanation for what was happening to her, she remembered. Remembered that Orbeetle was no ordinary Bug Pokémon.

It was also a highly intelligent and powerful Psychic-type.

And it was coming right for her, a long, sharply tapered appendage sticking out of its rear.

Gloria’s mind flashed back to a book she had read once on Pokémon reproduction. She was looking at an ovipositor belonging to a female Bug Pokémon, used to deposit her Eggs in a safe location to allow them to grow and hatch undisturbed. The fact that she was seeing it right now could only mean one thing.

 _She_ was the safe location this Orbeetle had in mind.

“No…” Gloria whispered, watching the ovipositor’s sharply pointed tip inching closer and closer. Her legs were pulled apart by that psychic energy, which then buzzed at her crotch and dissolved her panties into nothing. Her pussy was completely exposed. And Orbeetle was almost upon it.

“No… _NO_!” she screamed, a rapidly-rising fear coursing through her. “Get that thing away from me!”

If not for Orbeetle’s invisible hold on her body, she would have been thrashing wildly. She probably would have been able to escape the madness that awaited her.

But, though her mind rebelled, her body remained utterly still, the very picture of obedience as the ovipositor slid easily past her entrance.

“ _Nooooooo_ ,” Gloria groaned as she felt the ovipositor move inside her. An intense tingling sensation started up at the very back of her cunt and she realised, with no small amount of horror, that Orbeetle was using her powers to dilate Gloria’s cervix for ease of access.

“Aaaaaaah…!”

Orbeetle cared not for her inner turmoil. She pushed forward, her ovipositor gliding right through Gloria’s unnaturally stretched cervix to bury itself directly into her womb.

“No…no, please, I can’t take it…”

The ovipositor began to grow thicker at the base, which was pressed up against her entrance. As Gloria whimpered in fear, that thickness moved along the length of the ovipositor, inching along the walls of her cunt to push through her cervix and into her womb.

“AH!” Gloria cried out as the first Egg was deposited inside her. She couldn’t actually feel it there, but she had felt everything up to that point. Her nerves were hypersensitive and reacted to every poke and prod of Orbeetle’s long organ, every bump and slide of the Egg as it pushed its way in. She could imagine it, too, the first of (presumably) many little Blipbug Eggs which would use her body as their incubator. They would fill her up, making her belly swell with their growing size, until the skittering insects were almost ready to hatch.

That wasn’t even the worst part about this situation. No, the worst part was that her body was responding to this invasive procedure the same way it would to most any hard object filling up her pussy.

She was horribly aroused.

“Aaaaaah, no, no, no, _no_! This can’t be happening…!” Gloria despaired. Moisture leaked from her eyes and cunt in equal measure, making the ovipositor shift slightly as Orbeetle attempted to hold it steady amid the slippery wetness.

After the first Egg, the next few went in easily. Gloria counted two, three, four…

“No, stop,” she groaned in an odd combination of pain and arousal. “I can’t fit any more…”

But the Eggs just kept coming. Five, six, seven…

Something snapped.

“They won’t fit!” she shrieked loudly, her panic reaching intolerable levels. “Stop! Just stop! Stop, stop, stop, stop, _stop_ —!”

Orbeetle, apparently displeased by such a high-pitched noise, swiftly took action to calm her rising hysteria in a way Gloria could never have anticipated: by sending powerful waves of psychic energy at her clit.

“OHHHHHHH!” she moaned, given no choice but to surrender to the sensations engulfing her. It wasn’t at all like being touched there. No, it was as if the very air itself were vibrating around her clit, and actually pushing _through_ it to encompass the entire structure of sensitive nerves. It shouldn’t be even remotely possible for every single nerve in her clit to be stimulated at once, both inside and out, but it was happening. Somehow.

Under the immense pressure, Gloria came instantly.

“AAAAAAAAAAH!” she screamed, able to do little else as that unnatural energy pulsed through her most sensitive place. It didn’t ease up for a single moment, and neither did her orgasm. She was cumming continuously, cunt spasming with unprecented force. This only aided the implantation process, as her vaginal walls and uterus tightly clenched around the ovipositor, pulling the Eggs deeper inside. Orbeetle was forced to apply more pressure with it to prevent it from being jostled out of place.

“Mmmmm, oh, aaaaaaaaaaah…!”

…

Long minutes passed, and Gloria’s orgasm showed no sign of stopping. Her pussy walls began to ache from their constant contractions, and the muscles in her arms felt painfully rigid. As if from somewhere very far away, she could hear her own voice moaning loudly in response to this terrifying pleasure.

All the while, Orbeetle continued depositing her eggs into Gloria’s overstuffed womb, any discomfort she might have felt completely dwarfed by the constant rush of pleasurable chemicals flooding her poor brain. She couldn’t move or speak, even if she wanted to. All she could do was lie there, vocalising only broken whimpers and moans, as her orgasm stretched on and on and on.

…

On and on it continued, and Gloria’s consciousness was beginning to fade. The human body was never meant to receive this much pleasure, and certainly not for this long. She was reaching the breaking point. And still, her mind and body remained at their maximum capacity for arousal, and she never stopped cumming for even a single moment.

Gloria had long since lost track of how many Eggs she was carrying.

…

Just when her vision was growing black and everything beyond the mind-numbing pleasure had all but faded away, she was dimly aware of Orbeetle carefully sliding its ovipositor out of her bulging womb and through her flooded cunt. Her orgasm finally ended, although her pussy walls continued to clamp down onto nothing, overstimulated to the point that her body didn’t know how to respond.

Without a second glance, Orbeetle flew away, the gentle buzzing sound of her wings as she left Gloria’s only indicator that she had truly gone.

Gloria made quite the picture, not that she was able to see it (or even imagine it, for that matter, in her lust-drunk stupor): legs spread wide, her skirt hiked up and her panties missing. Her still-quivering entrance, leaking enough wetness to soak the ground beneath her. Her face and skin, flushed bright red with exertion and arousal.

Her belly, stretched to an impossibly huge size, carrying a clutch of who-knew-how-many Blipbug Eggs.

Gloria groaned once, twice.

And then she lost consciousness.

* * *

When she opened her eyes, it was to the sight of a woman wearing a pristine white nurse’s uniform fussing at her bedside. It, and she, looked all too familiar.

Gloria must be inside a Pokémon Center.

“…Nurse…?” she murmured, with barely enough control over her mental faculties to manage even that.

“Oh, you’re awake!” the Pokémon Center nurse said with visible relief. “How are you feeling?”

Fuzzy. She wracked her brain as best she could, but was unable to recall the series of events that had brought her here.

“What…happened?”

“You were found by a young man wandering the area, and he was kind enough to bring you in. You were in quite a state,” the nurse explained.

That only raised more questions than it answered.

“But why am I…?”

The nurse seemed to understand what she was asking. “You’ve become the host for a Bug-type Pokémon’s Eggs, I’m afraid,” the nurse told her, expression grim. She gestured at Gloria’s stomach.

Gloria was deathly afraid of what she might find. But she had to know.

Slowly, cautiously, she looked down.

And immediately gasped.

Her entire midsection was swollen to at least the size of a Dynamaxed Poké Ball, if not bigger. The smooth skin there was littered with angry red stretch marks, the direct result of her abnormally rapid expansion. If she looked closely, she could even make out the faint outline of each individual Egg straining against her belly.

Everything came flooding back. Orbeetle, the implantation, the fear. The arousal (she wished that part had stayed buried).

The Eggs that were growing inside of her.

“No…no! This can’t be happening to me!”

It was the first full sentence she had spoken since waking up, and it was filled with pure anguish.

She didn’t know how long she lay there, burning with frustration and sorrow.

When Gloria finally calmed down, the nurse began to speak again. “My equipment isn’t advanced enough to determine just how many Eggs you’re carrying, but I would expect it to be quite a lot based on your size,” she told her. “And, because I don’t know how long they’ve been there, either, I can’t speculate on how long they might take to hatch. It could be a week, two weeks, even three… We won’t know until they’re ready to come out.”

_Until they’re ready to come out._

“Oh, God…” Gloria whispered.

She would have to lay them herself.

“You’re welcome to stay here, if you like,” the nurse offered, smiling sympathetically at her. “I can have a room prepared and make sure you’re comfortable every step of the way. Unless there’s somewhere else you’d rather be…?“

It was a very generous offer. Gloria should have taken it. But the thought of lying in a hospital bed, pushing Egg after Egg out of her while the nurse looked on… The very idea was humiliating.

Especially if her body chose to respond the same way it had the last time her cunt was filled.

“I appreciate your kind offer,” Gloria replied, considering her words carefully. “But I think I’d prefer to sit this one out at home.”

“I understand completely,” the nurse said.

No, I don’t think you do, Gloria thought bitterly to herself. You don’t understand that the feeling of those Eggs coming out of me might make me cum. You don’t understand how mortifying that would be.

But she would never say that, of course.

“Is there anthing else I can do for you? Someone I can call to look after you, maybe?”

“No, I’m fine…” Gloria insisted, forcing a smile. She _was_ truly grateful for the nurse’s assistance, after all. “Thank you for everything.”

And with that, she left. The nurse’s assurance that her offer would remain open, should Gloria change her mind, rang heavily in her ears.

* * *

For the same reasons she had for not accepting the nurse’s offer, she elected not to return home or seek shelter with any of her friends or acquaintances. She didn’t want them to see her like this.

What would they think if they knew she had become a glorified incubator for an unspecified number of Pokémon Eggs? If they could see how huge her belly had become—so huge that she could no longer see her feet, no matter how hard she strained?

There was no way that their opinions of her would remain untarnished. If they knew, they would never forget that her body had once been a dumping ground for Bug Pokémon, that Egg after Egg after Egg had passed through her cunt. And if her body _did_ respond the way it had before…

They would think she was some kind of depraved PokéSlut, too. That she loved being impregnated, her womb stuffed full to bursting as it struggled to hold the massive load of Eggs, feeling them slip out of her tight cunt one by one.

That prospect was simply unacceptable. Gloria intended to avoid it at all costs.

And that was how she had ended up at Axew’s Eye, the most secluded place she could think of and the least likely place she might encounter anyone she knew. The journey there had been long and arduous, her heavily pregnant stomach interfering with even the simplest movements, but she had made it.

She had set up camp in the very centre of the island, under the shade of a large tree. She hoped it would be sufficient to keep her out of sight from all sides.

* * *

It took two long weeks of waiting before the Eggs began to move.

During that time, her belly had only continued to grow in size.

At first, she had tried to keep active in an effort to keep her body healthy and perhaps even speed up the incubation process. But after the first week, her increased bulk had hindered her movements so severely that she had simply given up and instead taken to resting nonstop.

Hats and bras were the only items of clothing she could actually wear; there was no way she could manage to put on any of the underwear, pants, skirts, or tops she had, and she still couldn’t even _see_ her feet, much less deal with any socks or shoes. Even her roomiest jacket couldn’t possibly fit around her new girth; the best she could do was drape it over herself like a blanket.

There was little point in making any attempt at modesty—she was completely isolated, after all, so she didn’t need to cover up. However, she preferred to see as little of her horribly abused body as she could, so it was comforting to have some form of protection from her awful situation, regardless of how meagre it was.

She had kept her Pokémon inside their Poké Balls since that very first day. She didn’t want them to see her like this, either.

She was shifting restlessly, trying (unsuccessfully) to find a halfway-comfortable position when she felt it.

Movement coming from her enlarged stomach.

Gloria held her breath, anticipating the next subtle shift of the Eggs inside her. As such, she was startled when, without warning, she felt a large bulge pushing against her cervix.

“Ah!” she cried out. “Oh…”

And then she steeled herself. It was now or never, she thought determinedly. Those Eggs had been growing inside of her for weeks now, and she was more than ready for this whole ordeal to be over with. She had almost reached the end.

She took a deep breath, gathered all of her strength, and _pushed_.

“Mmmmmm! Ah, haah, _ah_ …”

It was so _big_. It moved slowly, stretching her cunt wide as it went, and Gloria couldn’t help herself. She moaned and squirmed, bearing down hard on the Egg to push it out and feeling her pussy throb with need.

“Nnngh…! Hrrrgh…! Aaaaaaah…!”

She continued to flex her pussy, the task becoming easier as she felt herself growing gradually wetter.

She told herself it was just a side effect of the Egg-laying process. She was _not_ aroused. She wasn’t. She—

“AHHHHH! Oh, oh, oh, oh, _OH_ …!”

—was cumming. Hard.

As the Egg breached the entrance to her dripping cunt, stimulating the sensitive nerves there, her walls clenched violently. It slid free with a slick _pop!_ , landing gently on the grass below.

Even if Gloria weren’t busy cumming, she wouldn’t have been able to crane her neck around her overstuffed womb to look at the Egg that had fallen.

“Ah, uh, mmm… _Ohhhhhh…_ ”

She wasn’t given a moment’s rest to recover before the next Egg was prodding at her cervix. Demanding passage into her throroughly soaked cunt.

Her clit throbbed sharply, in desperate need of attention she couldn’t give due to the gigantic swell of her abdomen blocking her access to it.

A litany of ‘ah’s and ‘oh’s escaped her lips as she whimpered, cumming again and feeling the second Egg pop free.

She could do nothing more than lie there, feeling each Egg slide through, torturously slow, while her body was subjected to mind-numbing pleasure.

“AH!” she squealed, reaching her third orgasm in as many minutes. Every inch of her body was lit up with pleasure, and she hated it, hated that these Eggs moving through her cunt could provoke such euphoria.

She hated it, but that didn’t stop her from cumming with each new Egg.

Again and again and again and again and again.

By the time it was all over, Gloria was a complete wreck. She was breathless, her chest heaving with every laboured breath. At some point in the chaos, her bra had disappeared, and so her bare tits jiggled and bounced, nipples achingly hard. Every muscle in her body twitched, and her cunt still spasmed periodically, each delicious clench sending fresh new waves of fluid spilling from her stretched opening.

“Mmmmmmm…” she moaned, in complete and utter bliss, much too far gone to care that not so long ago, she had been deeply ashamed by this.

Why should she feel shame when her pussy felt so incredible, so thoroughly satisfied?

* * *

When Gloria finally recovered enough to move, she carefully inched backward, easing her way out from the puddle of her own fluids that had formed beneath her. She looked back at the mess she had created.

And just stared, dumbfounded.

There must have been at least fifty Eggs in the pile before her. Each one was around six centimetres in length and half of that in width. They were the same bright red as Orbeetle’s wings had been, dotted with the same dark purple spots, and still visibly slick from all the wetness she had left on them.

Gloria was astounded that _all of those_ could have actually fit inside her. Her cunt tingled in recollection, and she shivered.

The only question now was: what on Earth was she going to do with them?


End file.
